


The move

by Sailor_crow_scout



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 10:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16952655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailor_crow_scout/pseuds/Sailor_crow_scout
Summary: Mihail is moving away to help his sick grandmother so the two friends decide to try to have a week celebrating their friendship





	The move

The wooden paneling of the deck squeaked under Mihai’s feet as he quickly tempted to regain his balance. It didn’t take the nineth grader long for he was used to jumping from his deck to deck in order to see his best friend Boris. He had known the Bulgarian for years but it still didn’t make what he needed to tell him any easier.

“I’m coming in!” Mihai stated as he stated at his reflection in the glass door making sure he looked perfect. He shifted his tiny black hat laced with the ribbons of his home county. He took off his knee high boots fully knowing his friend would have a fit at the sight of a speck of dirt in his room.

He smiled as he saw the black haired boy with some book in his hand. Mihai tilted his head trying to figure out what he was reading but to no avail. He couldn’t read cyrillic. He quickly hopped into the bed causing his tiny top hat to fly off. This had gotten the Bulgarian's attention.

“You always have to visit me at the strangest times.” Boris said as he put his book down. On his thin lips rested a frown but it seemed his turquoise eyes were filled with happiness at the sight of his friend.

The two were close moving next door four years ago. Their first meeting wasn’t the greatest. Filled with kicking and punching all because of something silly. Neither of them could remember what it had been. An eraser of some sort perhaps?

Mihai quickly climbed over to where the Bulgarian laid. “This bed isn’t made for two! We aren't kids anymore.” The the black haired boy grumbled as he shifted in the twin sized bed. He was used to it. Mihai coming into his room time and time again. Somedays it was random. Other scheduled. Whatever the occasion Boris was happy to me the other hop by. Literally.

It had taken Boris a year to accept that he might have a small crush on his shorter friend. Nothing he would act upon but some days he wish he would. The Bulgarian was impulsive but with this he did his best to control those impulses. So far to a great amount of luck.

“Hey! Earth to Boris! Or should I say Bore-is!” Mihai laughed at his own poorly constructed joke. This caused his friend to quickly come back to earth. “i’m thinking about getting something to eat! I’m craving a sandwich and chips!” The hyperactive Romanian said as he jumped off the bed.

 

“I’'ll just have some yogurt.”  
“You’re so weird! You'll eat yogurt with everything! That isn’t normal!”  
“As if putting chips on a sandwich is normal!”  
“Hey it adds a nice crunch!”

The two laughed as they raced each other down the stairs to the kitchen. It was moments like these that made the Bulgarian loosen up and enjoy himself. He didn’t have to worry about grades, family matters, or anything like that. It was just him and his best friend.

The race ended up being a tie which quickly grew into a who could make there food the fastest. And of course Boris won for he only had to open the lid of the yogurt container. Of course the Romanian complained how the race was unfair.

“So why did you come see me? I know you like to drop by randomly at times but never at 10 at night.” Boris said as he placed his spoon down. He noticed his friend’s look of sadness and anxiety. The Bulgarian felt his stomach drop. The last time he had seen Mihai like this was when his ex girlfriend broke up with him.

Mihai closes his eyes and sighed. “I really don’t know how to tell you this… and i’ve been avoiding this topic for a long time…” Boris leaned in listing intensely, it felt as if his heart was going to beat out of his chest at any moment. A part of him hopped the other was going to tell him that he had feeling for him. Romantic sort of feelings.

“I’m moving away next week. Back to Romania.”

The black haired Bulgarian felt his heart sink. He fell back into his chair not saying a word. His best friend and crush was moving away from him. “why?” was the only thing he could say.

“Because my grandma is getting very sick! Horribly sick. My mom wants to take care of her but she can’t leave me and Stephen here… so I have to go with her.” His voice was a whisper and his deep brown eyes glossy with tears.

After that the two said nothing. Sitting at the wooden table in complete silence. The two didn’t even care look at each other. Soon the pity part was broken by the Romanian.

“How about we make this week the week of us! A week celebrating our friendship starting tonight!” A grin grew on Miahi’s face showing of the teeth that had given him the name “vampire boy”.

Boris smirked all in for this plan. A week spent with Mihai. He head started to brainstorm all the things he could do with him. They could go horseback riding, go to a carnival, eat an entire tube of icing. He could confess. He felt his cheeks grow warm. Yes that is what he would do. He had to confess to Mihai.

The hours of the night were filled with laughter and bittersweet planning. That was a good word to describe this coming week, bittersweet. After a yawn or two the friends thought it would be the best for the Romanian to head home.

“See yha! Remember tomorrow is going to be a great day!” Mihai laughed as he shut the glass door. Boris watched his friend jump right over to his home. He waved a goodbye as the Romanian went back inside his home.

The Bulgarian stood there for a while a look of sadness. He was looking get yet another friend. He shook his head as he turned around. He gasped. He stepped on something soft. He lifted his foot only to see a velvet hat. Boris grabbed it and held it tightly to his chest.


End file.
